The present invention relates generally to an exercise device, and more particularly to a grip structure of the exercise device.
There are a variety of exercise devices calling for the use of both hands of an exerciser for building the body muscles. The grip portion is intended to be held by hand of the exerciser and is generally fixed at a position of the handle such that the grip portion can not be adjusted in position to facilitate the training of the upper half body of the exerciser. As a result, the exerciser must resort to an improper posture which works against the mechanics of the human body. This inventor of the present invention discloses a grip structure comprising a grip portion changeable in direction in which the grip portion is disposed. The grip portion is adapted to be held in various ways for building the muscles of various parts of an exerciser""s body. However, this grip structure is complicated in construction and is not cost-effective.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise device with a grip structure which is simple in construction and is provided with a grip portion which can be changed in direction in which a force is exerted for the purpose of building muscles of various parts of a human body.
The present invention comprises a main body and a grip member. The main body is disposed in a predetermined portion of an operation rod of an exercise device and is of a ring-shaped construction. The main body has an outer ring portion, an inner ring portion, and a groove extending along the inner ring portion. The grip member comprises a grip rod and two slide blocks which are disposed at two ends of the grip rod. The grip rod is intended for holding fast with hand. The slide blocks move along the groove. The grip rod can be adjusted in the range of 360 degrees in the main body, thereby resulting in a change in direction in which the grip rod is held fast.